batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin's Reckoning Part II
| season = 1 | number = 53 | image = File:Robin's_Reckoning_Part_II_Title_Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = 14 February, 1993 | director = Dick Sebast | writer = Randy Rogel | story = | teleplay = | music = Peter Tomashek | previous1 = Birds of a Feather | next1 = Blind as a Bat | previous2 = Robin's Reckoning Part I | next2 = The Laughing Fish }} Robin's Reckoning, Part II is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. It is the follow-up and conclusion to the episode Robin's Reckoning Part I. Both episodes are notable for showcasing the origin of Dick Grayson and how he came to be Robin, Batman's sidekick. "Robin's Reckoning, Part II" was the 32nd produced episode and the 53rd episode aired. Synopsis Robin starts looking for Tony Zucco despite Batman's orders to stay out of the case. As Robin remembers the time when as a little kid he found Zucco and then Batman revealed his real identity to him, he decides to put an end to Zucco once and for all. Robin is able to find Zucco, but he ultimately proves his true character by choosing justice over revenge. Plot Robin tries to contact Batman to join him in the search of Tony Zucco but Batman doesn't want Robin involved and he shuts off his tracer to stop Robin from following him. Robin decides that he must find Zucco alone, just like he did when he was a kid. Robin then remembers the time when, as a kid, he went out to the city looking for Zucco's place after hearing a conversation between Liutenant Gordon and Bruce. With Zucco's picture, Dick started asking some people if they have seen the man but no one told him his whereabouts. While prowling the streets, Dick saved a woman called Chi Chi from being mugged by her pimp, Lennie. Then, she helped him to locate the place where Zucco was hiding. Dick found Zucco but as he was reaching for a payphone, Zucco grabbed him and was ready to finish him when Batman arrived and saved Dick. Unfortunately, Dick tripped over and fell to the river, forcing Batman to leave Zucco in order to rescue Dick. Batman then took Dick to the Batcave and revealed to him his secret identity. After remembering this, Robin becomes more focused on finding Zucco and he goes to check on the place of Zucco's captured henchman. Robin uses a tracking device in the telephone and he calls the last dialed number. Zucco answers and Robin learns his address thanks to the tracker. Meanwhile, Zucco is freaking out because of the Batman and he tells his henchmen that the bat is following him. Zucco notices some weird noises coming from the ceiling of his hideout and he starts shooting the roof with a machine gun. After the gun is depleted, Batman falls from the ceiling and hurts his leg in the fall. Using a smoke pellet, Batman escapes from the place and walks to a nearby abandoned amusement park. Zucco and his men follow Batman and separate to find him. At that moment, Robin is rushing to the place and Batman has to fight the three of Zucco's henchmen with an injured leg. When Batman is discovered and Zucco is ready to shoot at him, Robin arrives in his motorcycle and draggs Zucco across the pier. Robin is mad at Zucco and gives him a proper beating before throwing him off to the end of the pier. Robin is not sure whether to kill Zucco or hand him to the police, but Batman arrives and tells him to stop. Robin snaps at him, insisting that Batman can't know know how he feels, but immediately realises who he has just said this to, and apologizes. Robin desists and let the police take Zucco. After the police takes Zucco, Robin tells Batman that he was right in not letting him be involved in the case as he knew what would and did happened. Batman tells him that it was not for that reason he wanted Robin out of it. Batman was afraid that Zucco might take Robin away from him. Realizing the truth, Robin tells Batman that it is time to go home and they walk away as the sun rises. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Directed by Dick Sebast Category:Animation by Dong Yang Animation Category:Minor Villains Episodes Category:Character Origins